Todo comenzó con un trozo de papel
by RyuuAnguis
Summary: Lucy jamas imagino que escribir sus pensamientos en un simple pedazo de papel la llevaría a estar en una situación como esta con el rubio. -StingLu- (Sting x Lucy) *Resubido* *EDITADO*


**Si, se que lo subí hace un tiempo atrás, pero lo edite y lo volví a subir, incluso quedo un poco mas largo :) así que espero que les guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de_ Hiro Mashima, en cambio esta historia es 100% mía! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo comenzó con un trozo de papel<strong>

**Capitulo único:**

* * *

><p>– <em>La verdad es que nunca creí que me enamoraría de un hombre como él. Es decir, siempre soñé con un príncipe azul, casarnos, tener hijos y una hermosa casa, pero esta persona hace que me olvide de todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor cuando estoy a su lado. Tal vez debería decirle lo que siento. ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Esta persona ha hecho muchas cosas malas… pero eso fue en el pasado y… él ha cambiado.<em>

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra de Fairy tail mientras sostenía un libro intentando leer un poco, necesitaba algunas ideas para su novela, la cual estaba tomando un rumbo un poco critico, sin embargo cuando llego a la parte del romance sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia otro lugar, uno más personal.

La rubia suspiro quedamente, algo que se había vuelto una pequeña costumbre desde hace un tiempo, pero a pesar de que fue poco audible, llego a los oídos de la Strauss que se encontraba limpiando unos vasos.

– ¿Qué sucede Lucy? – Preguntó alegremente.

– N-Nada, es solo que el personaje de este libro me saca un poco de quicio – Prefirió mentir, ella le tenía mucho cariño a la peliblanca, sin embargo con temas como estos lo más probable es que en unas horas más todas las chicas del gremio lo supieran, algo que obviamente no quería.

– Ya veo… – Mira se detuvo unos momentos a pensar algo, y luego sonrió de forma bastante picara, algo que asusto a la maga estelar, por lo general esas sonrisas no presagiaban nada bueno para ella – Nee… Lucy.

– ¿S-Si? – Preguntó un poco dudosa, no estaba segura si quería escuchar lo que diría a continuación.

– ¿No crees que haces linda pareja con Sting-kun? Digo, últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y él te ve con mucho cariño. – Termino de hablar la Strauss.

– ¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡Sting!? N-No… estas equivocada. Sting y yo solo somos buenos amigos, nada más.

Lucy estaba segura que estaba muy sonrojada, además jamás pensó que Mira se hubiese fijado en esos pequeños detalles como ella. Desde la primera vez que vio esos hermosos ojos azules se quedo perdida en ellos, con el tiempo comenzaron a reflejar cariño hacia ella, eso la hizo muy feliz, sin embargo sabía que era un cariño de amistad y no algo más como ella tanto anhelaba.

– ¿Estás segura? – Insistió, Mira nunca dejaba en paz estos temas.

– C-Claro que si…

– Si tu lo dices, pero…

– ¡Es muy tarde! – La interrumpió – Le prometí a Sting que iría a una misión con él el día de mañana. – Se levanto rápidamente – Hasta mañana. – Dijo para luego salir a paso apresurado del alcance de Mirajane, a continuación salió por las puertas del gremio hacia la calle.

En parte no era mentira que se estaba haciendo tarde, miro hacia el cielo, las primeras estrellas ya se comenzaban a vislumbrar y la luna ya estaba visible. Lucy volvió a mirar hacia el frente y suspiro de forma audible, esa simple conversación con Mirajane la había dejado agotada, pero a la vez la había hecho pensar un poco, si Mira se había dado cuenta, ¿Qué le decía que Sting no lo hubiese hecho? Quizás no era tan discreta como ella pensaba que era.

.

.

Treinta minutos más tarde se encontraba sentada en su cama con un piyama limpio, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla luego de haber tomado una ducha, una que había necesitado bastante para despejar unos momentos su mente, pero no lo había logrado del todo, gracias a la conversación con la Strauss antes de salir del gremio, seguía pensando en que quizás Sting sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, no llegaría a ningún lado sacando conclusiones precipitadas, se levanto lentamente y dejo la toalla mojada colgada en un gancho que tenía en la pared, luego se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas un libro, aun debía continuar su novela, y estaba escasa de ideas para ella.

Pasó unos minutos buscando, y se estaba comenzando a desesperar un poco.

– ¿¡Dónde está!? – Comenzó a tirar unos libros al suelo – No lo encuentro – abrió los cajones y rebusco ahí – Estoy segura que… – se detuvo un momento – ¡No! No puede ser… – volvió a revolver los cajones – No pude haber dejado el libro en la barra del gremio… De todos los lugares no ahí, si alguien lo abre seria mi fin…

– ¡Hola rubia! – Lucy gritó y se giro rápidamente, no esperaba verlo a esas horas en su casa.

– ¿Sting? Me diste un susto de muerte – vio la sonrisa en el rostro contrario – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por que entras por la ventana? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que entres por la puerta, que para eso existen! – Terminó gritando un poco exasperada.

– ¡Vamos! No seas aburrida – terminó de entrar a la habitación – De todas formas, ¿que estas buscando? Tienes todo desordenado, no es muy común en ti. – reflexionó.

– No sé qué hare contigo – dijo ya rendida – Y nada… solo busco… – se detuvo un segundo a ver lo que traía el rubio en sus manos – ¿D-De donde sacaste eso? – Apunto la mano derecha de Sting.

El rubio siguió con la mirada lo que indicaba Lucy con su dedo.

– ¿Esto? – Levanto su mano con el objeto – Mirajane me lo entrego unos minutos atrás, dijo que lo estabas leyendo en la barra del gremio.

– S-si… Gracias por traerlo – sonrió levemente con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego intentar tomarlo, pero Sting lo alejo de ella ágilmente.

– No te creas tanto rubia, fue Mirajane la que me pidió que trajera el libro. – Dijo burlonamente.

– D-De todas formas es mío, entrégamelo – estiro su mano esperando que se lo devolviera.

– Es que sabes, de camino aquí lo abrí y encontré algo bastante interesante – dijo mientras enseñaba un trozo de papel doblado.

El rostro de Lucy se volvió de un rojo muy vivo, de todas las personas del gremio, justamente tenía que ser Sting el que tenía que abrir su libro, o quizás lo había abierto Mira antes y le pidió a Sting que se lo entregara con el propósito que él lo abriera, después de todo la peliblanca no tenia limites cuando quería conseguir algo.

Intento articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de su boca, se le hacía imposible decir nada, había quedado muda tras el comentario hecho por el dragón slayer de la luz, en definitiva este no era su día de suerte.

– ¿Qué sucede rubia? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar delante de la maga estelar a una distancia bastante peligrosa de su rostro.

– P-Por favor… d-dame el papel – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, es decir, ya lo había encontrado, y probablemente leído, no sabía que mas decir.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Este? – Dijo enseñando el papel – Mmm… – fingió pensarlo un momento – No quiero – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

– ¡Dámelo! – Exigió al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Sting en un intento de recuperarlo, era inútil, lo sabía, pero no podía seguir viéndolo, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio cuando el rubio se hizo a un lado, en un deseo de permanecer en pie y no caer sujeto la muñeca de Sting, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Los ojos de Lucy se encontraban cerrados, ese golpe había dolido mucho, se sobo un poco su cabeza para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que encontró fueron los ojos de Sting que la miraban un poco sorprendidos, probablemente porque no se esperaba acabar en el suelo sobre ella.

Un momento ¿sobre ella? Lucy observo mejor en la posición en la que estaban, ella se hallaba sobre su espalda y sus piernas se encontraban ligeramente separas, por otro lado Sting está sobre ella apoyado sobre sus manos y una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las de ella.

Jamás creyó que alguna vez se encontraría en una situación como en la que estaba en ese momento, sus cara se encontraba completamente roja, de eso estaba segura, intento quitarlo empujándolo levemente por los hombros, pero no lo consiguió.

– Q-Quítate de encima – pronunció nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

– No –dijo en un tono firme, la tomo de la barbilla con su mano y la obligo a mirarlo – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

– ¡C-Claro que no! No pones nerviosa ni a las moscas – contraataco, su comentario era débil, pero era mejor que no decir nada.

– Pues tu voz y tu cuerpo dicen todo lo contrario – dijo con arrogancia.

Una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de él es que cuando estaba seguro de algo, comenzaba a hablar de forma arrogante, como diciendo que él tiene razón y tu no.

– ¿Qué quieres de... – No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sus labios se vieron interrumpidos por la cálida boca del dragón slayer.

Nunca pensó que probaría los labios del rubio, esto era como uno de sus locos sueños, de los que no quería despertar nunca, prefirió dejar de pensar, quizás era un sueño, pero iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Lucy comenzó a corresponder el beso, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Sting y sus dedos se enredaron con el cabello del contrario mientras lo acercaba mas a ella, abrió un poco los labios, lo cual aprovecho Sting para recorrer con la lengua la boca de esta, haciendo más profundo el beso. Pero por desgracia los humano necesitan respirar, el aire les comenzó a ser necesario a ambos, teniendo que separarse levemente, dejándolos unidos por un hilo de saliva.

La maga celestial aun no procesaba del todo lo ocurrido recientemente, solo tenía en la cabeza que los labios del dragón slayer eran cálidos y extrañamente dulces, quería mas de esos besos, pero antes quería sacarse una duda de la cabeza.

– ¿P-Por qué… h-hiciste… eso? – preguntó un poco agitada por la reciente acción.

– Porque quise – su sonrisa burlona volvió a aflorar en su boca.

En ocasiones como estas odiaba profundamente esa sonrisa, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar sobre eso, Sting se levanto del suelo para caminar hacia la cama de la rubia y acostarse en ella.

– ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? –gritó mientras se levantaba del piso.

– ¿No es obvio? Acostarme para dormir.

– ¡Pues ve a dormir a tu casa!

Sin embargo estas palabras quedaron en el aire, Sting ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, Lucy lo miro derrotada.

-¿Qué hare contigo? – se pregunto a sí misma con una muy sincera sonrisa.

Lucy al observar el suelo se percata que el papel por el cual había comenzado todo esto seguía ahí, se agacho lentamente para recogerlo

_"Tal vez nunca se lo diga, pero gracias a todas sus bromas, y sus incesantes intentos de subirme el ánimo cuando me encuentro triste, termine enamorándome completamente de ese rubio idiota."_

– Quizás debería dejar de escribir mis pensamientos. – Pensó en voz alta.

Dio un largo suspiro, guardo el trozo de papel y se dirigió a su cama para dormir junto al rubio que le robo el corazón desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como lo edite, ya que encontraba que antes tenia una redacción que podría mandarla ahora mismo al basurero c: <strong>

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


End file.
